This invention relates to devices for producing and dispensing foams made by mixing foamable liquids and pressurized gases. More particularly, this invention is directed to a device for dispensing foams which can be operated without requiring the squeezing or deformation of foam containing vessels and which can be disposable in whole or part.
Handheld squeeze bottles of relatively small capacity for generating foams by non-aerosol techniques are widely known, for example, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,437, 3,937,364 and 4,531,660. Squeeze bottles, while effective for many purposes are necessarily of limited capacity and do not permit the hands of the user to be uninvolved in the use of the device.